


Apology

by AngelofMuses



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofMuses/pseuds/AngelofMuses
Summary: Yuri has had something weighing on his mind, and he finally decides to go do something about it.





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/gifts).



                Yuri chewed his lip, mulling it over in his head. The idea seemed downright idiotic. Yugo would never accept it, and beyond that, he wasn’t sure why he even needed to in the first place. There was no rhyme or reason, no obligation he had to Yugo that would force him to do this. He could very well never see the boy again and absolutely nothing would change.

                Yuri had no reason to apologize, at all.

                Perhaps it was guilt? Certainly, kidnapping Rin and leading Yugo through a dimensional wild goose chase was awful of him to do in hindsight. Hell, he even orchestrated a fight between Yuto and Yugo to push them off of his trail. Although his memory of the event was somewhat patchy, he still clearly remembered the forceful fusion between him and Yugo, where he ripped the soul right out of the poor boy’s body. Then again, there were plenty of reasons why those weren’t his fault. He was ordered to kidnap Rin, it was Zarc’s influence that forced him to unite his soul with Yugo, and he didn’t truly do any lasting damage with how that child used the En cards to fix most of the damage that Academia had caused.

                Not to mention that he didn’t care what Yugo thought of him. He could be perfectly contented to just continue on with his life and never think the of boy again. He’d prefer it that way, honestly. That girl that Yugo had ran off with could deal with his obnoxious impulsiveness and loud mouth. He had nothing to gain from it.

                So why couldn’t he stop thinking about it?

                As much as Yuri loathed it, his thoughts refused to change subjects. Maybe fusing with Yugo had rubbed off on him. No matter how much he _should_ be focusing on literally anything else, his mind kept on a single track. It was annoying, to say the least. Yuri couldn’t stop thinking of Yugo’s face flushing red as he screamed poorly thought out insults, or the numerous times that he had attempted to run Yuri over with his motorcycle. Yuri still felt an unpleasant twinge of a feeling that he refused to acknowledge as he thought to Yugo’s bruised and battered form lying on the ground, staring up at him with defiance right before they became one. In that moment, his eyes were so full of hatred. Yuri had adored that look in his eyes at the time, they were full of a fire that he had desperately wanted for his own.

                Now that the smoke had cleared and he was able to think more clearly, that expression that he had been so excited for made him uncomfortable. For some reason, his spotted memory of that time had left that expression engraved into his brain.

                Yuri huffed out a frustrated tsk as he drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch he was sitting on. He’d give literally anything to be free of Yugo and start focusing on something less annoying, something actually productive.

                “You’re in a bad mood.”

                Yuri jolted at the words. He’d been so deep in his own thoughts that he’d tuned out everything else, he hadn’t even noticed Yuya had walked into the room.

                “How do you figure?” Yuri asked dryly, attempting to seem nonchalant, but his response came as snappish.

                “You’re scowling at the wall, most people in a good mood don’t tend to stare down inanimate objects.” Yuya put his elbows on the top of the couch behind Yuri’s head, putting his head in between his arms. “What’s got you down?”

                Yuri wished Yuya was the one that had overtaken his thoughts. He had wronged Yuya in much the same way he had Yugo, in theory it should be the same if he just apologized to Yuya for what had happened. Yuya was at least amicable and easy to talk to, and he allowed what had happened in the past to be water under the bridge. There wasn’t a spoken agreement between them, but he was allowing Yuri to live with him and his family until Yuri could find somewhere on his own. Yuya really should be the one Yuri was contemplating apologies for.

                “I’m simply thinking,” Yuri responded, more crossly than he intended. He cursed Yugo in his head, the boy wasn’t even here yet he was aggravating all the same.

                “Whatever you’re thinking about, you seemed pretty mad about it.” Yuya tilted his head with a concerned look on his face. “Mind telling me what it is?”

                “You don’t need to concern yourself with it.” Yuri looked away from Yuya, fingers angrily tapping against the arm of the couch again.

                “You’re still scowling.”

                Yuri’s face flushed. “Go away.”

                “Do you honestly want to just sit here all silent and angry all afternoon? You’ll feel better if you talk about it,” Yuya offered. Yuri didn’t think he’d feel better talking about this. Admitting that a dullard had taken over his thoughts was humiliating, to say the least.

                “You aren’t usually this persistent, Yuya.” Yuri tried to dodge the subject and stall for an out to the conversation, but unfortunately formulating a plan was sharing space with the attention that had locked itself onto Yugo.

“You don’t usually look this irritated.” Yuya’s response was too fast for Yuri to come up with any feasible escape plan. Yuri dug his nails into the couch arm huffing in resignation. Maybe if he talked to Yuya he could get this buzzing feeling out of his brain.

“Well Yugo is an irritating person.” Yuri said brusquely.

“Ah, so that’s what this is about.” Yuya pushed himself onto the back of the couch, swinging his legs over so he slid into the seat next to Yuri. “Did he do something? He doesn’t mention you when we talk, I didn’t know you guys were meeting up.”

“We aren’t.”

“Oh, then…?” Yuya ended on a questioning lilt that Yuri was loathe to respond to. The embarrassment of admitting that he was spending a considerable amount of time thinking of Yugo was equitable to torture.

It felt like pulling teeth, but he finally managed to mutter, “I think he’s an idiot and I don’t know how to inform an idiot that I might be…. sorry for what happened between us.” Yuri felt Yuya’s eyes boring into the back of his head, but he refused to look back at the other boy. He wasn’t in much of a mood to deal with mockery or pity. Another twinge of shame graced his mind and Yuri grinded his teeth together in frustration.

“You- You want to apologize to Yugo?” Yuya’s response didn’t carry a sarcastic tone, only surprise. Yuri crossed his legs, removing his nails from the arm of the couch and returning to drumming in an impatient pattern.

“Do I need to spell it out in red letters?” Yuri snapped. Why was it such a surprising concept?

“Er, no. I just… wasn’t expecting that from you. You’ve changed a lot, but I guess I didn’t think you were sorry to him.” Yuya shrugged. Yuri wanted to protest in indignation, but he didn’t ever apologize to Yuya, and he never showed any regret about it. He flinched as he thought of what Yugo must think of him then, not showing a hint of remorse before. It was completely inane to think of apologizing now.

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea though,” Yuya said after a moment of hesitation. Yuri turned to face Yuya, raising a skeptical eyebrow at the statement. “I mean, you two didn’t meet under the best of circumstances, and now that Zarc is gone, it’s probably good to get a fresh start with him. You two never really got to know each other, maybe it’ll be good to try again?”

“You’re too idealistic. He loathes me. Kidnapping a girl and stealing someone’s soul aren’t exactly “forgive and forget” offenses,” Yuri noted dryly.

“That sounds like all the more reason to apologize, right?”

“All the more reason he has to not listen and simply attack me the moment I knock on his door,” Yuri shot back.

“C’mon, it can’t go that badly. Yugo doesn’t hold grudges for long, and I think he’ll understand after everything that happened.” Yuya was being annoyingly supportive today.

“You overestimate him,” Yuri grumbled. Yugo was a simpleton, and his simple understanding of Yuri so far was “insane bastard who stole Rin.” Not… entirely inaccurate from when he had met Yugo previously, to Yugo’s credit. “You mistake understanding for dumb acceptance, he just doesn’t think about anything before he agrees with something. And he will give me neither of the aforementioned, believe me.” Yuri crossed his arms, trying to keep his expression more dignified than a pout.

Another flash of Yugo, frustration written across his face as he screamed, flashed through Yuri’s mind. Yuya’s lip quirked down into a frown. “Sitting and just trying to justify why you shouldn’t fix your own problems isn’t helping anyone.”

“So I should just nail the coffin and make it worse by getting punched in the face by that idiot?” Yuri sneered in spite of himself. “Sounds like that’ll make everyone feel better!” He didn’t realize he was yelling until he saw Yuya’s pitying expression. Yuri huffed, mentally cursing himself for having so little composure over Yugo of all things.

“Look Yuri, if you’re scared of going and seeing him then-“

Yuri cut Yuya off before he could finish. “I’m not scared.”

“Then why are you so against just talking to him? What’s the alternative, wallow here all day?”

Yuri tried to think of some comeback, some argument he could make that wouldn’t continue to prove Yuya’s point. He wasn’t scared of talking to Yugo! That moron wasn’t intimidating in the slightest, Yuri could overpower him easily. The memories of Yugo at his mercy beneath him that continued to run through his mind continually reaffirmed that fact to himself. It wasn’t fear that drove him off from meeting with Yugo, the idea was preposterous.

Now if only he could communicate that fact to Yuya.

Unfortunately, he took too long to think of a response to Yuya’s question and Yuya continued on, “See, you can’t think of a reason. So go, you’ll regret it if you never try.” Yuya’s voice had a finality in it, as if he had just won the argument. Yuri started forming a rebuttal in his head, but then a traitorous thought of concession passed his mind. What if he just agreed with Yuya? Surely, he knew he was right, and he could just prove himself all the more by talking to Yugo. Hell, it might even give him that closure he needed to focus on the more important things.

Still, that meant admitting defeat. Yuri had very little left after the worlds had been merged, but if there was one thing that he managed to hold onto, it was his pride. He hated to have so vehemently argued a lost cause, not to mention the unspoken admission of a fear of Yugo. Which, he reminded himself, was absolutely inane.

Yuri was very hesitant in his response, carefully and deliberately selecting each word. “I suppose… I’ll see him one last time, on my terms, and then I’ll be done with it. I do this only because I know you’re going to continue to nag me.” Once again, the intended tone of his words came off far less dignified than intended, a whine rather than a biting remark.

Hopefully Yuri would have better luck keeping his wits about him around Yugo.

                Yugo’s apartment was roughly where it had been before. The bits of the synchro dimension that had been spliced into the new world contained enough twisting alleyways to make him dizzy simply trying to find the place. A nervous feeling Yuri refused to acknowledge wrenched its way into his gut. This was so stupid, he was only going to feel worse. Another memory of Yugo, this time screaming insults as he crashed through a window on a motorcycle flashed through his brain. Yuri pushed his nails into his palms. He was walking straight into a disaster.

                Yugo’s room was at the very end of the orphanage he lived in, next to the garage. The doors to everything were shut tight. A flutter of hope bubbled in Yuri’s chest, could he truly be so lucky as to come at a time where Yugo wasn’t home? He could only pray for it.

                Yuri lightly rapped his knuckles at the door. A second passed. Two. His heart ticked, if he made it to ten, then he could leave. He could escape this awful situation he had gotten himself into, dodge the bullet. Four. Five. Six. Perhaps the goddess of fortune had smiled upon him, despite the general terribleness of his day, he was at least spared the humiliation and pain of seeing that idiot’s face and stumbling over an apology. Eight. Nine. Te-

                The door slammed open, smacking Yuri in the nose. He recoiled, stumbling back and holding his face.

                “Who’s there?” That voice was all too familiar. Yuri hadn’t even had the luck of getting the girl as a mediator. “Hey, you’re-!” Oh lovely, the dolt caught on after a full five seconds of Yuri clutching his now bleeding nose.

                “Hello is usually a better greeting than injury, Fusio- Yugo.” The words came out nasally at Yuri was now pinching his nose to stop the flow of blood.

                “What the hell are you doing here?!” Yugo’s face was scrunched up, outraged and angry. He looked just as Yuri had remembered him before. Yuri held back a wince. If all this did was add a picture to the collection of memories his brain had played on repeat, he was going to be very sore with Yuya.

                “Well I _was_ going to attempt to have a civil conversation with you, but perhaps I overestimated your abilities,” Yuri huffed. Yugo’s cheeks flushed, gritting his teeth in response.

                “Civil conversation? Like I’d believe that for a second! Tell me what you want or get out, I’m not letting you near Rin!” Yugo’s voice was all too loud and obnoxious, as expected. A multitude of insults came to Yuri’s head, but he swallowed them away. He would have to play nice, just so the blame wasn’t on him when this blew up.

                As if it hadn’t already.

                Still clutching at his bleeding nose, Yuri sighed. “First of all, I couldn’t care less about your girlfriend. Second, I’m not lying, I just want to talk.” Yuri so desperately wanted to add _‘but I’m not opposed to leaving if that’s what you’d like’_ , but he couldn’t make the out for himself. That’d be the coward’s way out, and he’d never hear the end of it from Yuya.

                “What would _you_ want to talk about?” Yugo bit back.

                “I-“ Yuri braced himself. Here came the hard part. The embarrassment of just thinking of the apology made heat rise to his cheeks as he cast his eyes to the ground. Admitting it to Yuya was one thing, but this was another beast entirely. Could he really say he wandered aimlessly in a town for hours to find and apologize to Yugo because he couldn’t stop thinking of him?

Swallowing whatever remained of his pride, Yuri cleared his throat. “I would like to inform you that I’m sorry.”

Yugo stared at him, open-mouthed. His brow was still scrunched n anger, but now it was furrowed in confusion as well. It was a very unbecoming look, it rather exemplified the lack of intelligence. Yuri would have made a snide comment about it in any other situation.

“You’re… sorry.” Yugo repeated slowly, as if the two words were complicated to understand.

Yuri finally let go of his nose as the flow of blood slowed, attempting to wipe away the blood that stained onto his lip. “You’re not a parrot, you don’t need to repeat it Yugo-kun.”

“Hey! I’m not- you’re not- What the hell are you apologizing for, anyhow?” Yugo was becoming more flustered by the minute. Yuri kept the smirk off his face as he thought of a retort, _‘if you keep making faces like that, you’ll get stuck that way.’_

                No, now was not the time for that, as much as he wanted to. “I’m sorry for-“ Yuri really hadn’t thought this out. He couldn’t even decipher why he felt guilty on his own, verbalizing the source of his sorrow was going to be nigh impossible. Yuri coughed, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry for…” He trailed off, cursing himself. Why was his tongue twisting now of all times? This wasn’t that difficult!

                “You’re not sorry for anything, you smug-faced pretty boy!” Yugo’s face had gone red, and his already far too loud voice somehow rose in volume. “Did you just come here to insult me? Cause’ you’re doing a pretty piss-poor job of it.”

                “Yugo, you give me a plethora of material to work with, if I wanted to insult you, I would have done so by now.” It was so much easier to refute Yugo’s idiotic accusations. Still, Yuri knew the longer he dodged the subject, the longer he would be in pain. Might as well rip the bandages of and be out with it. “But… beyond that. I’m-“ Yuri’s mind fudged the perfectly well prepared speech he had planned. The apology for causing all the unnecessary suffering, for taking pleasure in his pain, for ripping his soul from his body. All that ran through his mind was a memory of Yugo shouting at him, chasing him through the highways of Synchro. In the moment, Yuri ended up only being able to say, “I’m sorry for being a bastard.”

                Yugo’s anger melted away into confusion and shock. He looked like a deer in headlights, mouth hanging open again. Yuri fidgeted uncomfortably, preparing a thousand escape plans in his head as his fists tightened at his side.

                Then, Yugo started laughing.

                It started slowly, a light chuckle that had Yuri wondering if it had even happened, but soon followed another. Yugo braced himself on the door, closing his eyes as snickering turned into laughing. Yuri realized all too late that his expression was mirroring the shock that Yugo had been wearing only a moment ago. Yuri snapped his mouth closed, attempting to keep his composure. What was so funny about this? Yugo found whatever it was hilarious, he was nearly doubled over with laughter.

                “Care to fill me in on the joke?” Yuri cursed himself as soon as it came out, he sounded far too offended, like he had let this somehow get under his skin. Was the idea of him trying to make amends really that outlandish to Yugo?

                “Come on, after all that smooth talk and self-important stuff, just outright saying you’re a bastard?” Yugo guffawed. Yuri felt his face heat up, that simpleton was laughing at him for something so stupid? It wasn’t _that_ funny!

                “I’ve got no qualms with leaving if that is all you’re going to do is laugh,” Yuri huffed. Yugo’s laughter was dying down, but he was still snickering, much to Yuri’s annoyance. This was going far worse than he could have expected. “I don’t appreciate being made the butt of a bad joke during an attempt at apology.”

                “Wait so… you’re actually trying to say sorry?” There was still a hint of a smile on Yugo’s face, but now it was mostly back to confusion. Yugo cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

                “Why?” He couldn’t be serious, was he that dense? “Yugo, I don’t know how terrible your memory is, but I think you can come up with a few things I’ve done that need at bare minimum an apology. Now that Zarc is gone and the Professor isn’t around, I figured I needed to answer for what happened. You’re the one I caused the most grief to during that war.” It made Yuri feel much more vulnerable than he ever intended on being in front of Yugo to talk without the derision.

                Yugo started snickering again, and Yuri let out an annoyed huff. “What exactly is it this time?”

                “It’s just so weird, you going out of your way to apologize like that. You’re the last person on earth I would expect it from. I always kinda figured you would just forget all that stuff that happened, I mean all the damage was undone anyway.” Yugo pushed the door closed behind him, resting on it.

                “Just because it was fixed doesn’t mean it was never broken.” Yuri said quietly. There was a pause between them after that, Yugo looking at Yuri with disbelief. Yuri cleared his throat to try and break the awkwardness. “So… what now?”

                Yugo hesitated, before he slowly responded, “Well after all that embarrassing stuff you said,” Yugo snorted again as Yuri grimaced at him, “I accept your apology… bastard.”

                Yuri blinked owlishly at Yugo’s comment before feeling a laugh tumble out of him. “Only a moron would accept an apology like that.”

                “Only a bastard would apologize like you.”

                They laughed together, and Yuri felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
